


【德哈】男朋友飞来

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: “男朋友飞来！”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643227
Kudos: 43





	【德哈】男朋友飞来

**Author's Note:**

> 2019德哈only哈利生日24h活动文。

01.成人礼还差一个名义坐实的男朋友  
詹姆·波特从一大早就觉得儿子今天怪怪的，因为他太乖了。  
从小到大哈利的生日派对永远不会安宁，原因有三：一、哈利自己闹的。二、哈利和詹姆一起闹的。三、哈利和西里斯一起闹的。  
好吧，还有第四：哈利和老爸、教父一起闹的。  
哈利不会像他表哥达力那小子每年纠结礼物是多了还是少了，他只会在派对彻底开始前因为突发奇想和皮上天的老爸或者教父尝试起了新的魔法产品而把那派对专用的草坪弄得一片狼藉。有一年那哗啦啦冒烟的七彩炮仗穿过草坪，把莉莉刚做好的蛋糕给炸了个稀巴烂，结果父子俩在派对开始前被狠狠骂了一顿。  
然而现在所有的亲朋好友都陆续幻影显形到草坪上了，哈利还坐在没有点火的壁炉前面发呆。詹姆忍不住推了一下儿子的肩膀，“罗恩和赫敏都来了，不快去门口迎接！”  
哈利如梦初醒似的猛地站起来，急急忙忙往门口跑。詹姆忍不住又叫住他，“儿子，要是觉得今年礼物数量不够多尽管说。”哈利还没说话，詹姆已经开始猜测各种让儿子心情低落的原因，“最新光轮扫帚下午就能到了，儿子你先别急，还有——”  
“哦爸爸！”哈利叹了口气，“您放心，不是因为扫帚。”  
“西里斯猜测你零花钱不够——”  
“——多得用不完，爸爸！”  
“那——”  
哈利把门关上跑了，但詹姆还是清晰地听见他的回答：“只是因为最想要的礼物还没到而已。”  
詹姆愣在沙发上，然后他扭头去看厨房里做甜点的莉莉，“我亲爱的，是不是每个男孩子的成人礼都是这么与众不同？哈利居然也会有得不到的生日礼物吗？”  
莉莉的魔杖在巨大的蛋糕上点点停停，各种巧克力碎块落在雪白的奶油上，画出各种漂亮的花纹。最后她用英文花体写了“生日快乐”，旁边是个巨大的数字“16”。她用漂浮咒让蛋糕飘起，人从厨房里走出来，语气愉悦又轻快，“哈利今天就成年了，这么大了你还不允许他有什么小秘密？”  
哈利来到入口处欢迎来到的朋友们，赫敏和罗恩冲过来给他一个大大的拥抱，“生日快乐，哈利！”说着他们现场送上礼物，罗恩的礼物是魁地奇相关的周边，赫敏送了崭新的羽毛笔和书本。  
三人说说笑笑去了草坪上，许多人都走过来和哈利打招呼，祝福他生日快乐。哈利把好友的礼物都放在一起，然后对着比自己还高的礼物盒子们叹了口气。  
每年除了特定节日，戈德里克山谷最热闹的时候就是哈利的生日这天。谁都知道波特家变着戏法给他办不重复的生日派对，有西里斯和詹姆在，加上他们那要买光对角巷所有新品的豪迈劲儿，戈德里克山谷的巫师村热闹得不像话。  
哈利环顾人群，确定他没有来后，把眼底的失望压回去。  
毕竟成年了，哈利可做不到像小时候那样对自己的笨蛋老爸提等同于“摘星星摘月亮”的愿望。  
成人礼还差一个名义坐实的男朋友德拉科·马尔福。  
——尤其是比“摘星星摘月亮”还要不切实际的会把傻老爸折腾进圣芒戈精神科的愿望。  
“男朋友飞来。”  
16岁的哈利·波特如是嘟囔道。  
梅林：咒语失败。

02.世界上没有真正的感同身受  
德拉科·马尔福此刻面临世纪难题。  
他站在最高档的礼品店里，看着橱窗里精致的礼品，指了指几个“波特会喜欢”的礼品，问是否前段日子已经被预定过一次。  
“是的，戈德里克山谷巫师村的波特家已经全部订过了。”店员笑眯眯地回答。  
果然。德拉科抓住自己的头发。  
“来了。”布雷斯•扎比尼翻白眼。  
潘西百无聊赖地戳着展柜的玻璃，“今年最困扰一个马尔福的难题。”  
“送他的波特男友什么礼物最好。”他俩异口同声。  
德拉科只觉得世界上没有真正的感同身受，明明自己都快被世纪难题折磨得秃了，他这两个损友还是一个劲儿地说风凉话。“哦你们自己尝试着想想看，要送一个从小到大跟我一样什么都不缺的男友一件独特的礼物，这到底有多难！”  
德拉科·马尔福是四月和哈利·波特在一起的，就算是现在也没有几个人知道。  
打人柳抽芽的季节，一切都很美好。两个男孩会披着隐形衣去观星台和图书馆禁书区，会在阳光倾斜的午后在书架后边偷吻，会在魁地奇比赛时通过微风告白。  
既然曾经的死对头都能揭开层层“怂”的面纱成为情侣，德拉科本以为不会再有什么问题能打败自己了。  
谁知道还有给哈利买礼物这一项。  
这边德拉科还在抓耳挠腮纠结要不要换个思考角度，这边布雷斯已经在看表了，潘西开口好心提醒：“我说，这都下午了，你怎么还不去波特家那边？我看见你收到请帖的时候，可不是这么苦恼的。”斯莱特林王子大人在床上一蹦三尺高的样子她可不想再看一遍。  
德拉科把手里的一件礼物放回原位，径自出了店门，“你们约会继续，我回家了。”  
他的本意是想回家里储物室看看能不能翻出什么绝世好礼物，结果一回到家就被父亲叫住了。“小龙，回来得正好。”卢修斯·马尔福用蛇头杖敲了敲地面，“今晚我们要与格林格拉斯家会餐，你可以开始准备一下了。”  
“请等一下，父亲，我今晚有约……”  
“如果是和帕金森家小姐他们的约会，就说明一下，然后推掉。”卢修斯简单地说完就离开了，一点都不给德拉科请求的余地。  
德拉科·马尔福，现在陷入深深的绝望之中。

03.波特亲友团表示很坚强  
提问：为什么詹姆·波特会毫无生气地倒在地上呢？  
回答一：是可爱的儿子害的。  
回答二：是叛逆的儿子害的。  
回答三：是刚刚跟他摊牌的儿子害的。  
正确答案是：上述三条。  
时间嘎吱嘎吱回到半个小时前。终于，哈利的生日聚会在将近十点的时候结束了，除了心里有人的寿星以外，所有人都觉得这次的活动很完美。哈利和大家一一告别，然后拖着满身的彩带、纸片和蛋糕奶油回到家里。  
詹姆正在和西里斯、莱姆斯聊天，看见儿子就拍了拍身边的沙发，哈利乖乖坐过去。詹姆对着他的脸施了清洁咒，才一边扶着眼镜一边开口问他：“说吧儿子，困扰了你一天的是什么？”  
“爸爸……”  
“不是下午才送到的飞天扫帚和魁地奇签名海报，不是零花钱太少——”詹姆扳着指头数起来，“哈利，快告诉爸爸，是好朋友没有来吗？还是有什么礼物很想要？”  
于是哈利全招了，从什么时候看上了那个斯莱特林的小混蛋，到对方完全不像“告白”的告白，再到两人的夜晚恋爱。  
“我只是今天想见他。”哈利一边这么说一边暗自打气，“至于您和妈妈还有西里斯、德拉科家里的认同，我会拿出您当年追妈妈的气势和毅力去争取的！”说完他丢下呆若木鸡的詹姆跑出了房子。  
“……詹姆，不是我说，你已经倒在这里半个小时没动了。”看了很久报纸的莱姆斯把自己的脸从报纸后边露出来，“还有你，也可以回神了。”他戳了戳身边的西里斯后，去把詹姆扶到沙发上。  
“看上谁不好，居然是我姐姐的儿子，还是斯莱特林的小混蛋。”西里斯开口说道。  
詹姆看向他，“我的伙计，那你知道为什么那个小混蛋没有来吗？”  
西里斯耸耸肩，“马尔福家总是有无尽的应酬。”  
詹姆若有所思地点点头，然后双手交叉撑在下巴底下，开启了沉思者模式。莱姆斯听着客厅里沉重的钟摆声，忍不住放下了报纸。“你们商量好了就好去把人接过来了。”  
“哈利只是说了他想见见小混蛋而已！”当爸的立刻找到了台阶下，“谢谢你，伙计！”他看向西里斯，“改天我们去喝酒。”  
“是你指使我去接小混蛋外甥的！”钥匙在西里斯的手指上转啊转，他被莱姆斯推出了房门，很快空气中响起轰鸣声，摩托车在夜色中消失不见。

04\. 男朋友飞来  
卢修斯看着被劲风摧残得不行的玫瑰园，又抬头看看逐渐消失的摩托车，强撑着一张脸回到餐厅里。  
“不好意思，看来德拉科还有约，今天不能陪您们到最后了。”  
德拉科紧紧抓住摩托车的座椅，扯着嗓子在轰鸣声里边喊：“我要告你绑架！我怎么有你这样的舅……”  
“小混蛋抓紧坐好，废话少说！”西里斯故意一个加速吓得德拉科嗷嗷直叫，“要是格林格拉斯家一直拖着你，你就不去参加哈利的生日派对了？”  
这句话立刻把德拉科噎住了。“这次聚餐是临时的意外！”他最后气急败坏地抓紧坐垫，如此解释道，“而且我也没准备生日礼物，你就这么把我抓出来！波特看到我都不知道要说什么——”说着他腾出一只手去理自己被晚风吹得无比“波特”的头发。  
“哈利不需要你再带什么礼物。”西里斯在心底嘀咕一句自己的外甥真是傻到家。  
来回狂奔，西里斯把时间和最短路线利用到极致，德拉科晕乎乎从飞车上走下来已经十一点多了。还没等他缓过来，给他领路的西里斯突然被冲过来的詹姆斯撞开，德拉科惊恐地看着对方开始连珠炮似的轰炸他。  
“小混蛋我跟你在这里说好了哈利今天只是想见见你而已别以为你就可以登堂入室了今天是哈利的成人礼我才会让西里斯辛苦一趟把你接过来毕竟儿子的生日我都要办得完美无缺所以不要以为我有别的意思！但是总之——”  
詹姆狠狠吸了一口气，把下文吐出来：“今晚我希望你陪陪我那傻儿子。”  
他还把隐形衣塞到了德拉科手里边，“我想你应该已经用这个去跟哈利约会很多次了。”他微笑着用可以砸碎骨头的力度拍拍德拉科的肩膀。  
德拉科迈着东倒西歪的晕乎步子往波特家后边走，每次哈利喜欢一个人去那里散心。好不容易找到安静看萤火虫的哈利，德拉科走过去一把掀开了隐形衣，在哈利的惊呼声中抱紧了对方。  
“生日快乐，波特。”  
哈利的眼底泛起了涟漪，萤火虫照亮他脸上拼命掩盖的喜悦。哈利板起脸瞪着德拉科，“我等了你一整天。”  
“我家里有聚餐，波特！”  
哈利朝他翻了个大大的白眼，“反抗一下你爸爸不行吗？”  
“说得简单。”德拉科在他身边坐下，怂了半天还是把哈利揽过来靠在肩膀上，“而且我给你找了一天的礼物。疤头，我以后给你补上。”他摊开空空如也的手掌，语气里是别扭的歉意。  
哈利狠狠锤了德拉科一下。  
就在德拉科来找自己之前，自己默念了无数“男朋友飞来”，像个不开窍的孩子。不过好在他还是来了，虽然是被教父强行从聚餐会上抓来的，虽然紧张兮兮得不会找任何话题也不会说一句情话，虽然交往了好几个月他还是有着让一个格兰芬多的波特束手无策的特质。  
明明自己就是最好的礼物，当事人还不自知。哈利没有拆穿，只是把德拉科的脸掰过来对着自己。  
“给你一个补偿的机会。”他有些紧张地抿了抿嘴唇。  
德拉科的呼吸突然不规律了一瞬，他抓紧袍角，睁大眼睛等待着对方的下文。  
远处十二点整的钟声徐徐敲响。  
黑发男孩在夏日的树影和萤火虫的流光里闭上眼，朝着金发男孩微微仰起脸。

-FIN-


End file.
